I'll Be Your Home
by Smallfont
Summary: [Yuffentine] [Post DoC] When Yuffie thinks that the one she loves is dead, she is proved wrong when he comes back. And this is her only chance to speak her mind...


_**AN:**_ Hello everyody XP Tis meh again with another Yuffentine oneshot for you people out there XP Wells, just got inspired to write this song fic using this song. It's the song used as the ending theme for the Devil May Cry anime which rawks, and I advise you all to watch. Anyways, Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII and any of its characters. Also, the song is by Rin Oikawa

**I'll Be Your Home**

_**Don't look back  
Don't regret  
Time's falling out of these hands  
I'll let you leave me**_

How long has it been already? A week has passed, and yet, after all the disasters that happened a week ago, he still hasn't come back. I've been stuck in this bar worrying so much over him.

These past incidents, all connected to his dreadful past. You'd think, shouldn't you be mad at him, for making you worry this way after you've helped him so much? I can't help it… I love him, and I don't regret anything I've done for him. Though, for how much longer can I wait? It seems like time is running out, and I wouldn't have confessed my feelings for him.

I can't do this… He's too stuck on Lucrecia Crescent. The scientist who did all this to him; the one who made his life a living hell. But, I can't do anything to change the way he feels about her. All I can do is let go…

_**Go on,  
You know Home is always inside your soul  
All the light to bless your way  
Don't be afraid  
Cos I'll be your home**_

He never believed in himself, yet, look at what he's done! He's helped save the world once again, and still he thinks of himself as a monster.

And this… This is my last chance to tell him that I love him, as he walks through the glass doors of Tifa's bar followed by none other than Shelke who had claimed that she could bring him back.

And this time, I won't let him go back to her.

_**In this time  
In this place  
This moment is all we have  
And tomorrow we never know**_

Now upstairs, in the bedroom Tifa had kept vacant for his return, I welcomed him back. I couldn't help myself, so I hugged him. I hugged him tight, reassuring myself that he really was here, and I wouldn't let him go. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I was happy he was home.

And to my surprise, he hugged me back, causing me to sob with happiness in his arms.

"You're such a jerk," I whispered in his chest, though I knew he could hear me.

"I'm sorry," was his only reply.

I released him, and moved a step back, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"We were worried about you…" I told him. I didn't look him in the eye. Instead I looked down at my socked feet. I was a little disappointed in him.

"Where were you all this time? We've been looking for you for over a week!"

"I…" He looked down.

"You went to see her…" I turned, my back facing him. I was deeply hurt; I couldn't face him. Again, a couple of tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'll go see if Tifa needs any help… She'll probably want to throw you a Welcome Home party or something… Knowing her…" I told him in what sounded like a laughing sob.

I went to open the door, when he stopped me; grabbing my wrist and turning me round to face him. More tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked down. Really, I couldn't face him now, but I couldn't run away either. This was my only chance.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. He sounded a little concerned; he wiped my tears away.

I laughed a little.

"You'll run away if I tell you."

"Try me…"

"I love you…"

I ran downstairs.

_**Every precious time  
Let it go  
Somewhere away  
You will learn, and you'll love,  
forgive the past and you can move on**_

I've avoided him for the past couple of days. I'm not sure if I really want to know his answer to my confession.

And while I'm helping Tifa out at the bar, he comes in followed by Shelke. They've returned from their little walk, while I'm preparing to leave, and close myself in my little bedroom again.

Only this time, I'm a little slow. He leaned against the bar counter, while I put away the last glasses I had just dried.

"We need to talk," he says. This time, I've got no escape.

This time, in my room, I sit on my bed, leaning against the headrest, clutching one of my pillows to my chest. He sits at the edge of my bed.

"About what you said when I came back-"

"I don't know if I want to listen to your reply," I interrupt him, covering my mouth with the pillow in my arms.

He looks down.

"If you're interested in knowing why, it's cos I'm scared, okay?" I tell him. This time I hit the pillow against the mattress, and I look at him straight in the eye.

He looks back at me.

"I'm scared of being rejected by the man I love! But, it's understandable… If only…" I whispered. I clutched the pillow again, and let my tears loose.

"If only…?"

"If only you'd get over your past! You're a hero, and yet you claim yourself to be a monster! Why? Because you couldn't save the woman who used you?! Because you got a couple of demons in your head?! Well guess what?! We don't care! I don't care! I love you just the way you are, and maybe it's time for you to start accepting yourself too!" I started raising my voice, then covered my face in the pillow.

_**All the distance  
You've come to a place  
Then you see that your home is away  
Now the sun is rising  
lighting up your sky again brightly**_

"Before… Shelke came to get me from the cave, I realized that… She had done what she did to me because she wanted me to live. Even so, it doesn't excuse her from using me as a means to finish off a thesis of hers. I have… Already wasted 23 years of my long life to atone for my sins. Just like you… I think it is time for me to let go, and move on."

My tears suddenly stopped. I looked up at him surprised, my face wet with tears. He smiles, moves closer to me, and wipes away the couple of tears rolling down my cheek. I lean into the gentle touch of his hand, closing my eyes.

_**Go on,  
You know Home is always inside your soul  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you see  
I'll be the place  
And I'll be your home.**_

I'm so happy! I surprise him, by suddenly hugging him, and holding onto him tightly. He lets out a small laugh and hugs me back.

"I'm so glad you want to move on Vinnie. You're so dear to me…" I lean my head against his chest.

He smiles. "I guess it won't be too hard falling in love with you," he holds me a little closer.

And this gives me hope.

_**AN:**_ I hope ya all enjoyed If ya got some time to waste, it would be nice to know what you all think of it Thankies and toodles! 


End file.
